


一场奇妙约会

by imafish



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 12:22:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20600720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafish/pseuds/imafish
Summary: 一起搞暴躁小男孩( ¨̮ )奶油水仙注意





	一场奇妙约会

直接正题：4n穿入五代世界，4dn前提💪

“你上哪弄来的？”但丁啧啧称奇。尼禄窝在沙发里，和对面更年轻的自己互相打量。“我不知道。”尼禄耸肩。他们刚干了一架，砸了几面墙，终于心平气和地一起来了这儿。

“你就是我，我就是你。”尼禄说。

“去你妈的。”Nero说。“我为什么在这。”

“我不知道。”尼禄说。

Nero焦躁不安。他需要呆在姬莉叶身边。他该保护她，尽管阴谋已被破获，但是后续麻烦数不胜数。自相残杀的镇民和不时出现的低等恶魔。

看起来更邋遢的但丁拎着他额前的头发，露出他皱成一片的眉头。Nero甩开他，向后躲的同时露出了一个抱有质疑的拒绝表情。他当然怀疑这一切是假的，这会儿他可能就在那个恶魔的肚子里做梦，而他要保护的人在一群恶魔的埋伏里准备晚饭。

但丁发出安抚的嘘声，把自己摔进旁边的位子里，拄着自己的肘子看这个年轻男孩的漂亮小脸蛋。

“维吉尔在哪。”尼禄发现他在盯着自己的右手看，这只手捧握着马克杯，苍白的手指头绕着杯沿来回磨蹭。于是他向那个小崽子抬起来炫耀。

“可能在外边儿干活。”但丁说。他看起来十分想捉弄这个紧张兮兮的小崽子。尼禄制止了他，“去把他找回来。”尼禄命令他。“他最有发言权。”

于是相隔五年的两人独自待在屋里。Nero看起来还是不太相信。对这里的东西毫无头绪，一切都过于真实了。

“姬莉叶很安全。”尼禄给他准备了一杯热乎乎的可可。“就算你现在不在那儿，有别的人在保护她。而且她很聪明。”

我不相信。Nero的一切肢体动作表达出这个。

“说件只有你我知道的事情？”尼禄快要叹气了。“你和但丁搞上了。而且他还引用些莫名其妙的台词。对？”

年轻男孩脸涨得通红，他又愤怒又窘迫，像个当众被恶作剧的中学生。“那你呢？”他尖牙利齿地反讽。“连带着那个维吉尔也搞着？”

“放尊重点。那是你父亲。”尼禄向后靠。“以及，对，没错。你不能简单的定义我们之间的关系，小孩儿。”

Nero扑了过来，他们扭打在一起，撞翻了台球桌和枯萎蒙尘的盆栽。Nero盯着更年长的自己看，他变得要更深刻，眉骨突出，嘴唇薄而润泽。然后尼禄把他摁到了身下。那只一直散着光的爪子此刻毫无反应。“真怀念这个，我以前用这个来做木工。”尼禄说。

尼禄松开年轻男孩，让他自己爬起来。

他们在沙发上干等了一个钟头，最后尼禄把他带去了卧室。

“这是但丁的？”Nero环视屋内陈旧而整洁的装潢。“是。你可以睡一觉。”尼禄准备出门一趟，他应该去看看这两个老东西野到哪儿去了。他对于这里的熟悉终于引起了Nero的嫉妒，年轻男孩抓着他一齐摔在床上。

“你想和我搞？”尼禄踢了他一脚。“我他妈没这种癖好，现在该我怀疑你是个假货了。”他的旧毛衣已经被撕开了，一双手压上他的腹部，一只柔软而温暖，另一只像冰冷的蛇。尼禄打了个抖，他愤愤地盯着男孩，在那颤荡的透明蓝色底下，孤独和渴求激起了他的回忆。

好吧。他沉思。也没什么大不了。

“滚过来。小子。闭眼，张嘴。”他拽着那头柔顺的头发让男孩靠过来。他们同样薄软的嘴唇贴在一起，在Nero颤抖的齿间，他的舌头滑入其中，蹭过上颌内部，最后引着对方将舌尖探出。Nero发出颤巍巍的嘤咛，他老老实实地闭着眼，睫毛小幅度忽扇着卷起热带的季风。尼禄暗自得意，他将双手搭上对方的腰侧，让胯部紧密地互相挤压。

缺乏经验的年轻男孩很快结束了接吻，他支撑起上身，腰以下仍贴着对方。他们磨蹭着彼此的胯部，发出断续粗重的鼻息，男孩难隐心怯的眼神里有一整片天空的星幕。

“起来把衣服脱了。”尼禄拍拍他，年轻男孩跪在他身上将外套及马甲扔开，却被里头的衣服绊住。他粗鲁地扯着衣服拉过头顶，年轻的躯体拉伸又舒展，莹白的皮肤包裹着纤长而紧实的肌肉。尼禄抬起腰将裤子推过膝弯，随即被另一人彻底脱下。一开始他还在心中抱怨暖气的薄弱，而现在气氛这小崽子闹得火热滚烫。他们散发的热量几乎要实质化。

“你看起来和我一点都不像。”Nero默许对方抓住自己的老二贴在一起揉推。“你要更强大，呃——”他停顿了一下，张着嘴等这一阵感觉平缓。

“别他妈废话。”尼禄已经开始出汗了，汗水湿润了他的面容，此刻他看起来柔和而少有攻击性。“你要是想要我心甘情愿被你操就别一直叨叨。滚过来亲我。”

他们倒在床单里，汗水滴在一起，嘴唇胡乱地蹭着舔过彼此的脸颊，Nero轻啃着他的唇瓣，鼻息粗重地哼哼，左手也夹在他们之间毫无章法地抚摸套弄，欢慰感冲上他的脑子，他开始主动摆着腰去操年轻人的手指，穿过那几根手指搭成的环，他会顶在对方平实紧凑的腹部上，快感像电击一样从顶端窜入。

尼禄已经不在自己动手了，他闭着眼睛，满意的喉音从微启的唇间挤出。年轻男孩在狭小的空间里摩擦挤压着他，他同样感到舒适，前液已经涌出，将他的手和胯弄得一塌糊涂。年轻人的冲动有一种独到的侵略性，这感觉铺天盖地地压迫着他的呼吸，尼禄隐隐意识到自己的渴望。他挑起眼皮，在男孩的喉咙上狠咬了一口。

“呃——”Nero绷着腰，他射出来了，像一个交配后即被吞食的雄性一样被衔着颈子。尼禄推开他。他张开自己的大腿，小腿收回来踮着，勃动而硬挺的阴茎被展示在空气中，他难耐兴奋用力撸动，在一阵阵激烈的快意中他朝上顶腰，发出肆意而无耻的呻吟。他舔湿右手的指头，摁在自己紧收着的肛口，凉凉的湿意破开肌肉环向里钻。

有那么一次，一个温暖的夜晚，维吉尔在靠近火炉的那个沙发心不在焉地阅读一本书，但丁在他对面饶有兴趣地看他。而他，这一家子里最年幼的，外套挂在入门的架子上，下装散落一地。他本人则在那个单人沙发里，腿弯搭在两个扶手上，用一只嗡嗡作响的玩意儿操自己。

天啊。尼禄发出一声湿润的呻吟，他快从床单上拱起来了，在他的屁股里塞着他的三根手指头。粗糙和暖滑互相包裹，在一次狠狠扣上前列腺之后，他不再滑动手指了，而是用力收着握住阴茎的指头，让精液缓缓泵出顶端。他松懈下来，手还插在自己的屁股里。

尼禄微阖着眼平息着四肢内滚动的快乐，紧绷的肌肉放松，更年轻的那一个目瞪口呆。Nero不敢相信几年之后的自己会如此不知羞耻，放荡得像个，像个。他的脑袋整个都涨红了。

“他们是怎么把你变成这样的。”Nero爬到他身上，把他更彻底地压进绵软的被褥里。他粗鲁地啃咬吸吮对方的唇舌，胸膛到大腿都抵着对方，同样修长而精致的肢体纠结在一起，是一片淫荡的肉欲的海。情欲焦灼着他，Nero将那对肉感紧致的大腿拉开架在臂弯上，在尼禄露出惊慌表情的同时操了进去。

“呃——”尼禄的手抵上对方的胸口却不再发力，他咬着牙等待着感觉平缓。小崽子不知轻重，不懂节奏，自顾自地将老二往深处挤，爽得眼前发白，在高潮的边缘将落不落。Nero颤抖着嘴唇吐息。那里面是温暖的泉眼，是吞吸的肉洞，是神话里诱引游人的恶魔，他简直是色欲的开端。

他们像是濒死一样重重喘息，呼出的气团落在彼此的脸颊上。“操——”尼禄高高地弹起来，他把腿打得更开，韧带不堪重负。“别他妈，唔，乱动！”他断断续续地呵斥Nero，刚才的几下操对了地方，除此之外的动作都毫无章法。他试着抬腰，让对方的老二能落对地方。Nero只是被激得更兴奋，他吞咽着，紧紧盯着短发的青年闭着双眼淫荡无耻地扭着腰，气血翻涌让他理智全失，男孩抓着他的玩伴摁牢在床面上，用一种凶狠的势头去操他可怜兮兮的小屁股。

尼禄像是被攻击一般地叫着。他被反复扯拽的动作弄得晕头转向，屁股里的玩意儿把他搞得粘糊涨热，他在激烈的摩擦里同时品尝着疼痛和快乐。

年长的双子不得不，就立在门外，看着这出荒唐的戏码。

他们看着尼禄，更大一点的那一个，他踢开了另一个，然后爬起身，骑在了对方的胯上。每一次他抬起屁股再重重压下，都能听到咕叽的拍击声响，以及交错难分的喘息与呻吟。

他们感觉像第一次看烟花的小屁孩，眼花缭乱不知何处下眼。

“你们从那时候就开始了。”维吉尔抱着手臂。“他那时候才多大。”

“呃。”但丁盘了下脑子里的内容。“差不多。他那时候什么都不懂。真可爱。”

“啊——”尼禄向后仰，手撑着对方的大腿。“向前一点唔！对就是那！”在他的屁股和大腿撑起的空隙里，Nero拼命向上顶，想把自己连续不断地塞进那个湿热的柔软小洞。尼禄发出长且折转的喊声，收紧的屁股上挂着红紫痕迹，握着他大腿的那只手还在创造更多。

“你理应教导他。”维吉尔冷哼，他率先走近。男孩那只怪异的手臂散出蓝色的光。尼禄看到他了，他故意倾下身去同男孩接吻，他们把对方折磨得气喘吁吁，唇舌交战。Nero感觉皮肤都在发麻，他被对方有意的收缩裹紧了。男孩把对方重新压回床上，一阵狠操后他就快要达到顶峰。

“别动。”一只手拂上他的后颈，轻缓拨过发尾，将他的肩压向尼禄。Nero后知后觉，他想抬头去看，却被尼禄搂住了脖子。

维吉尔的手向下滑过，摸过男孩高耸肩胛之间的深壑，顺着椎骨滑进了饱满两臀间。

“他妈的。”Nero艰难地向后看，在他的余光里，那个意义非凡的男人像冰冷的火。“我根本就，还不认识你。”

“顺其自然。Nero。”维吉尔的声音让他羞愧。他未曾谋面的父亲，他理应同他争吵质问，而不是还没看清楚模样就把自己的屁股献了出去。

“放松点。”维吉尔说。他在男孩紧缩的肛周抚摸几圈，沾着他们的液体就塞了进去。Nero紧张地绷起肢体，屁股却被迫放松着。他感觉身后的男人不是仁慈的类型，他是强硬的，支配性的。他分神的那会儿，维吉尔的两根手指已经在他的体腔里扣上了一个神奇的地方。

Nero等了一阵，一股燥意在他的肚子里被揉开，他奇怪地哼叫起来，一种软绵绵的快意倒灌入他的四肢。这和但丁不一样，在他们仅有的几次性爱中，滚烫而可怕的感觉撕扯他的神经，他一边痛得发抖同时又因为快乐而尖叫。

但丁。Nero睁开眼看，更邋遢的那一个在和成熟的自己激吻，液体声响大得骇人，尼禄拧着身子贴向年长者，手搭在但丁的老二上缓慢地撸着。

Nero迷糊了，一种前所未有的快乐充斥他，从肚子里蔓延开，他发出细长的叫声，收缩屁股企图让那手指的动作更用力。

“记住这个位置。”维吉尔听起来还很理智，在露出他蛮横巨大的阴茎之后仍能维持。他操进那个还未开拓完毕的小肉口，肛口一周被完全撑开了。Nero在一阵假情假意地挣扎之后放弃了，他趴在尼禄的胸口，在喘息和呻吟的间隙向他的父亲提出第一个要求：“让我看你一眼，混蛋。”

维吉尔开始操他，拽着男孩的头发好让他仰起上身。每操进去一次，两个小崽子都会惊慌失措地一阵抽息颤抖。

Nero已经射出来了，年轻男孩粘稠的精液被自己的老二堵在对方的屁股里。尼禄哼着，他的手指搭在自己的阴茎上，划出一阵阵舒缓的快乐，而且嘴上还含着但丁的。

Nero可以看到他的脸颊向内陷下，又被顶起一块，他在故意展示，把口交做得具体色情又湿漉漉的，把薄唇弄得润红，尼禄转过浅淡的蓝色眼睛看向更年轻的自己。

他把黏糊糊的阴茎推开，怼在Nero的脸上。混杂的体液在几下磨蹭里把他的发梢湿成一簇。Nero颤抖着，而那根老二已经贴上了唇边，腥臊浓重的味道激动他的心肺。

维吉尔在一阵稳定的抽动中突然狠干了一击。Nero惊叫一声的同时含入了那玩意儿的顶端。但丁在蹭到齿列的时候嘶了一声，但仍往更深处顶，挤压在喉头湿软黏膜让他大声呻吟。太他妈妙了。他感叹，几乎想给维吉尔一个拥抱。维吉尔只是冷瞟一眼。这会儿所有的压迫都落在了Nero身上，两位长辈一前一后地操着这个年轻男孩，而现在的那个尼禄则在他的喉咙上一阵轻咬，还故意缩着屁股摇晃摩擦体腔里的处男老二。

Nero孤立无援，他的手臂被拽到身后制住，但丁撑着他的肩操他的嘴。维吉尔保持着一种有力的缓慢节奏，把他的屁股干得又湿又软，轻轻收和含裹着。维吉尔把控着男孩要窄小得多的胯骨，把自己的阴茎送入之间的小小入口。这感觉很奇妙，在任何一对寻常父子间，久别重逢后该有拥抱争吵和眼泪，而不是没头没脑地做爱。

“唔唔唔！”Nero突然挣扎起来，他胡乱挺腰，把年轻的肌肉群绷出清晰形状。但丁明白了，他退出来，怒胀的老二和那对红润薄唇之间挂着一丝水线。“让我——！”Nero用力挣着手臂，失去支持使他伏倒在床上，大腿抽搐着踢动。缺乏经验使得男孩抻紧双腿，无措地抵抗着体腔直刺老二的快乐。

但丁把尼禄拽了出来，他们激吻着，肢体纠缠，苍白的皮肤浮上艳丽的色彩。尼禄跨过那对壮实大腿，一刻不停地坐上了那根老二。太棒了。尼禄响亮地呻吟，身体一起一伏，掀起一片肉色的浪。但丁在他向下压的同时抬胯，把自己更深地塞进去。他们就快被情欲的火烧死了，不分你我地叫骂。

Nero被操出了一次高潮，他颤抖着缩成一团，眼泪汗水流了满脸，腹腔里酸麻得可怕，维吉尔还在往里操，残酷无情地折磨他。维吉尔松开他酸痛的双臂，握着男孩的右肢放平在床上，将他的手指交错着叠在一起。他还尚且算是孩子，但也有坚毅的内心，毫无疑问他能挺过将来的那一次。他将失去，也会重新获得，一切都有意义。

“不如一起玩？”但丁将尼禄推倒在床上，提着青年的大腿架在肩上，尼禄几乎被对叠起来，他咕哝着抱怨了一句便侧过头去看年轻男孩。

Nero看起来已经坏了，他眼神涣散，一层水雾蒙着那双蓝色眼睛，颤抖着嘴唇发出一小串无意义的低语哼叫。

“你还好吗。”尼禄凑上去，嘴唇蹭着那道挺翘鼻梁。他自己也不怎么样，应付着但丁急切的动作，被操出去又拖回来，把床单蹭得一塌糊涂。Nero伸着一只手，在摇晃中轻轻触上对方眼下的柔软皮肤。他们艰难地贴在一起接吻，胡乱地舔着对方口腔，发出不知廉耻的响声。

他们持续这么操了一阵，又把两个孩子扶起来，让他们面对面跪着，向后翘着屁股，大腿打开，然后继续操，把粘稠的液体操出来又操进去，把他们的大脑通通操坏，只余下低级的趣味。他们互相抱着肩头，鼻尖相贴的样子像一对圣子，该有教堂彩窗的光降临在他们纯洁的眉眼五官，而不是两根几把同时光顾他们的屁股。

尼禄射了出来，浊白的体液淋在年轻男孩的腹部。他们靠得如此近，赤身裸体地互相紧拥撕扯，仿佛他们就该这么着直到地狱的火烧毁人间。

Nero累坏了，他再次睁开眼发现自己在一只恶魔的嘴边。所幸红皇后还在手里轰鸣着。他本该轻松地劈斩，而不是被酸涩发痛的肢体拖住动作。

他的屁股还很，痛。

这是真的。操。

**Author's Note:**

> 我应该没有用错，我太弱了，使用新网站永远杀我


End file.
